The Computational Core will oversee data analysis, storage, backups, and use of high performance computing (HPC) systems, software development, data model design, and database management for the CGD. To minimize redundancy in tool development and to promote technology and data sharing, the Core will be established in close parallel with the Computational Sciences (CS) Service, one of Jackson's Scientific Services, mirroring the structure and sharing management. This organizational structure will provide the CGD with access to technical and scientific expertise and state-of-the-art computing technology including high-end licensed software and HPC systems. The CGD will also be able to take advantage of the CS's powerful work management system, a software tool that tracks data analysis and software-development projects. (See Resources &Environment for CS description and details on resources available through the CS).